It's Still Ouran, Right?
by jn.v13
Summary: Mori and Hunny are finally graduating! Will things ever be the same? What happens when a plan about the future turns into a contest to win Haruhi's love? My first uploaded fanfic! Enjoy! :D
1. Goodbye Is Not What You Think It Is

**A/N: Hooray! (why don't people use such words to express their joy anymore?) this is my first uploaded fanfiction! And it's Ouran too! I gave up and decided to finally start uploading. Hope you like it! Review if you can. :D**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the person they originated from. (In other words, I do not own OHSHC.) Sorry for not putting the Disclaimer earlier! I forgot!

One Year Later...

"Goodbye Mori-senpai, goodbye Hunny-senpai!" chorused the Host Club members somewhat tearfully. It was the fateful evening of the Senior Graduation. Hunny and Mori were off to college.

"I don't want to go, Haru-chan!" wailed a distressed Hunny. Mori watched on sadly. There was nothing he could do but watch. They were graduating, and that meant leaving Ouran for good.

"There, there Hunny-senpai," consoled Haruhi, (though she was quite younger than him,) "We'll still see each other."

Hunny looked up at her with huge but hopeful eyes. "Will you come over for cake sometimes?"he asked, after he stopped sobbing.

"Of course, Hunny-senpai," she reassured him, patting him on the head as he made his way toward the limousine, still somewhat sniffling.

Mori moved towards Haruhi with a potted cactus in his hands. She took the gift. He ruffled her hair and walked away.

As the limo drove off, Tamaki burst into tears. Haruhi had a feeling he was over-dramatizing everything since their summer break started tomorrow and they could see Mori and Hunny then. But then again, everything seemed over dramatized with Tamaki.

"Farewell, our friends!" he called, waving a white linen handkerchief, "Au revoir! You shall be missed!"

"Oi, senpai, you are such a Drama Queen," said Haruhi quite bluntly as she headed inside with the cactus plant in hand.

"DRAMA QUEEN?" Those words sent Tamaki to his usual corner.

The twins laughed it off and followed Haruhi. "Only one more year and we will be rid of milord, right Kaoru?"asked the eldest of the twins.

"Hai, Hikaru. We get to spend..."

"MORE TIME WITH HARUHI," they said gleefully as Tamaki looked as if he were choking on something.

"Mother!" he cried, running to Kyouya, "Will I never see Haruhi ever again? Is that what graduation means!?" Tamaki glanced at the Shadow King hopefully, on his knees, clutching his hands together as if praying.

Kyouya looked down on him like he would a child much younger than him. "It simply depends on what college she plans to attend after this."

COLLEGE?!

Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's side at once, flinging the twins out of the way. They brushed themselves off, looking quite annoyed and conversed quietly as to decide what method of torture they should inflict upon the Idiot King this time.

Tamaki didn't seem to notice their dastardly plotting, and continued to speak to Haruhi in a rather anxious voice, "Haruhi!" he gasped, slightly out of breath, having run from the courtyard to the Freshman Wing in only a matter of short seconds.

"Eh?" said Haruhi, oblivious to his distress as ever, packing her things in her schoolbag. "What's the matter senpai? Are you thinking of joining the track team?"

"N-no," he said, grabbing hold of Haruhi's shoulders, "I was just wondering what college you were going to!"

"Oh, that...it's-" began Haruhi, preparing to answer the question.

"You know, Haruhi?! Where?! Tell Daddy where you are going!" Tamaki felt anxious to hear her reply, and he began shaking Haruhi as if it would get the answer out faster.

"Oi, he's over there!" shouted Kaoru.

"Yeah, get him!" agreed Hikaru.

Tamaki and Haruhi both turned in time to see the twins pointing fingers at Tamaki, who still had his hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this, you unscrupulous twins?" demanded Tamaki, "I'm trying to-"

"Oh we _know_ what you're trying to do," said a gruffer voice. Tamaki gulped as a dark shadow hovered above him.

"R-Ranka?" stuttered Tamaki, his arms going limp at his sides. "N-nice to s-see you h-here...I w-was j-just asking H-ha-ha-ruhi about-"

"Dad?" asked Haruhi, "What are you doing here?"

Ranka-san wasted no time, and kicked Tamaki, sending him flying up several stories.

"Oh Haruhi! I was just about to leave when these two helpful twins,"(Haruhi looked at the 'two helpful twins' who were grinning madly and giving her thumbs-up signs,) "told me what was going on. Daddy is sorry he couldn't get here much sooner!"

Ranka squeezed Haruhi tightly, making it hard for her to speak. Or breathe. She tried to explain. "Dad, Tamaki was just asking about colleges." But it came out in a garbled mess and sounded something like, "I would really like to eat some sausages."

"Yes, dear, you can tell Daddy all about it when we get home," said Ranka, not understanding the explanation at all, as he dragged Haruhi out the door and into the night.

The twins smirked as Tamaki straggled to the doorway, obviously quite injured. He tried to drag himself to the door. His hand was outstretched as if it would halt their exit.

"W-wait...Haruhi...college..."

**A/N: And so, the story begins. Hoped you enjoyed it! Review if you can. I will try to make updates snappy. :D**


	2. Mind Games Stir Brewing Confession

**A/N: Here I am! Updating in a snappish-manner as I'd promised. I won't always update _this_ fast, of course. I really appreciate you reading this! Occasional uplifting reviews are _highly_ appreciated. (Sometime, they may be handy in the future when I am unmotivated and out of ideas...) But for now, JUST ENJOY! :D**

Tamaki was still frozen in the same position, even many minutes after Ranka and Haruhi had left. The twins just couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly, he turned on them, a look of anger and embarrassment on his face. "Y-You! You ruthless twins!"

The Hitachiins stopped laughing and met his somewhat furious gaze.

"You set me up!" accused Tamaki.

They shrugged their shoulders, and sighed as if this was nothing of their concern. Which it wasn't.

"And how is that different," said Hikaru,

"Then what we usually do?" finished Kaoru.

"B-because!" Tamaki sputtered, "I was about to ask what college Haruhi was going to, so I could-"

"Follow her there?" asked the twins simultaneously.

"Yes, or otherwise-" continued Tamaki.

"Convince her to go to Ouran University?" they chorused once again.

"Yes, because-" began the senpai.

"You really, truly love her, and don't know what you would do if you didn't have her in every day of your otherwise pathetic life?" chimed the duo.

"YES! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!" Tamaki said, finally getting out a full sentence.

"Ah-ha!" they said, jabbing their fingers at Tamaki.

"It wasn't a father-daughter relationship at all," observed Kaoru.

"He secretly used it as an excuse to get close to her because..." continued Hikaru.

"...HE'S IN LOVE!..." they concluded.

"T-that's..." Tamaki uttered, "that's illogical! I am her father. I love her only as a daughter! All those urges to get closer to her, kiss her, hug her, and dress her in girly dresses are all urges a father must have! Right?"

The twins shook their heads in disbelief. "He still denies it, even after _that_."

**A/N: Special Shout-Out to my buddy (and fellow fanfic writer) Tiffany. I forgot her longish penname though. But she's my first reviewer, if that helps. :D I shall upload soon! Review if you can, please.**


	3. Haruhi's Frail Self

**A/N:Whoa! Twenty hits so far! And 15 visitors! Again, I will _appreciate reviews very much_, but they are not mandatory in order for me to update this story. So please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I definitely do not own anything OHSHC. I am but a mere fanfiction writer!**

The doorbell rang at precisely 6 AM. Haruhi knew because the familiar tune had jolted her awake from her dreams. Her eyes flickered open and rested on red digits displayed on her alarm clock: 6:00 AM. She groaned and rolled onto her back so that she was facing the ceiling. Who could be at the door so early in the morning? Groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went to answer the mysterious visitor, her brain slowly began to function.

And it could only register one thing: That crazy Host Club.

As if struck by lightning she buzzed about the small apartment, putting away things that might draw attention: the remnants of last night's dinner, her father's fashion magazines, and the clothes she had lazily thrown onto the bathroom floor, only because she was exhausted at the time, and wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

The warm, comfortable bed.

But her comfort was stripped away in the instant that the cursed doorbell rang. She wasted no more time fussing about the house, and proceeded to open the door. Whoever was outside was very impatient, for the familiar jingle had played several times, quite loudly. If this continued, Ranka would wake up. And no one wanted to see Ranka with his unshaven stubble, drowsy eyes, and obvious intolerance for anything. Some girls (and, er...guys) needed their beauty sleep. Ranka was one of them.

"What is it now?" she sighed in a very exasperated and tired manner when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

Tamaki had stopped pressing the doorbell as he looked at Haruhi with a very pleased expression on his face. "Haruhi! Look! This is truly amazing! It plays a tune every time I press this little button!"

The twins shoved him aside, and he fell face-flat on the asphalt. "Oi, Haruhi," they said, "Make us breakfast. We're hungry."

Haruhi was thoroughly annoyed. "You come to my house during early in the morning and expect me to cook for you just because you say so?!"

"But we woke up so early," complained Kaoru,

"So we're near starving," Hikaru whined.

"The least you could do is give us one of your _home cooked meals._" they argued, sitting themselves casually at the dining table.

The words _home cooked meals_ got the attention of the other Host Club members. They all took their seats next to the twins.

"Oi, Haruhi!" called Tamaki and the twins expectantly, "Hurry and get started now! We're really hungry."

Hunny waved his chopsticks in air with glee. "Can we have cake, Haru-chan?"

(Hunny can eat _cake_ with chopsticks?!)

Mori held up a fork. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Western food," he said, simply.

"Traditional Japanese!" ordered the twins, grins stretching wider on their faces.

"Ah, as long as it's made by you, my dear Haruhi, Daddy will surely eat it!" declared Tamaki. Suddenly, his Inner-Tamaki-Theater switched on and began playing a scene that never happened and never would.

"_Oh senpai! Gomen! I burnt the lovely breakfast we were supposed to share together!" _

_A tearful Haruhi began to sob, hanging her head. "I-I t-tried my v-very best..."_

_Why is she so cute when she's embarassed?! thought a flustered Tamaki._

Suddenly, as if in another time and place, (which he truly was,) Tamaki grabbed the chopsticks out of Hunny's hands and made his way toward the kitchen with a determined face.

"Whatever it is, I shall eat it all, Haruhi my dear! Daddy will eat every last morsel! Nevermind that it's burnt! The point is that you tried your very best!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Tamaki-senpai," said an irritated Haruhi.

Tamaki realized that his beloved daughter had rejected his offer and retired to the Mushroom Room, conveniently located in Haruhi's storage closet.

"Gomen, guys, but there isn't any food left," said Haruhi, as she opened the refrigerator door. She glimpsed the bare shelves, closed it, and returned to her waiting "guests."

The Host Club (including Mori and Hunny,) gasped in shock. Several thoughts flew through their minds as Haruhi continued to look at them with a blank stare.

"_Haruhi doesn't have any food!" "We didn't realize she might not have enough food!"_

"_Is she in financial trouble?! She should be spending her Host Club earnings on feeding her frail self instead of paying for a priceless vase!"_

At this point, all of the Host Club gentlemen turned to see Haruhi and her "frail self."

"It's okay if we don't eat right now," said Haruhi, completely oblivious to their thoughts.

"_OF COURSE SHE WOULD SAY THAT!" they screamed internally._

"_She doesn't have enough money for food!" "We're asking for too much!" _

"_We're offending her!" "Aaah! Why is she looking at us like that?!"_

"_Haru-chan doesn't have any cake?" intterupted a voice that had not spoken earlier in the mind-conversation. _

"_Shut up, Hunny-senpai! This is no time for cake! Haruhi is in serious financial trouble!" the twins and Tamaki told him telepathically, trying to warn him. But to their horror, he seemed not to get it._

Out loud, and rather calmly, Hunny spoke. "So we're not having cake, Haru-chan?"

"Eatery," said Mori.

Haruhi snapped her fingers as if something had just occurred to her. "Great idea Mori-senpai! There's this great restaurant at the corner. It's a commoner one though, I hope you don't mind."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked as though they were melting.

"_WE SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT!" they wailed, writhing on the floor._

"Uh...Tamaki-senpai? Hikaru? Kaoru? Are you coming or what?" asked Haruhi, not understanding what they were still doing on the ground.

**A/N: Again a shout-out to Tiffany (DearJournal-HeBrokeMyH3art) for her uplifting reviews! She has a fanfic out there too. We were supposed to work on it together, but she went up ahead and uploaded her story so far. (It was her idea in the first place.) So if you like TamaHaru, check it out. I think it's "Always and Forever." She LOVES reviews, so leave her some, okay? **

**As for the story, I like how it's going so far. What do you think? Eventually we will discover what University Haruhi is aiming for, and what the Host Club is going to do about it. The characters will somewhat slowly develop, but I'll update fast, so it won't be that much of a problem. I'm wondering who you all want her to end up with at the end, so I'm setting up a poll on my Bio. Vote if you'd like. Updates on the poll will be posted in these Author's Notes, so you'll be up-to-date. **

**Thank you all for continuing to read! Please come again, and remember to review when you have the time. (_I really do appreciate it!)_** **:D **


	4. That Idiot Tamaki

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all of those people who are reading this fic! It's Chapter Four already! Can you believe it? And nine more visitors! :D I hope the story gets more interesting soon...please enjoy! (And remember, leave me a review when you have the time!) **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not Ouran High School Host Club -- I am but a mere fanfiction writer!**

Ranka-san was not happy. His day had gone from the best to the worst in a matter of minutes.

"Good morning, world!" he yawned, stretching on the bed. He perked up his nose, expecting the usual flow of wonderful aromas emanating from the kitchen -- where Haruhi was sure to be cooking.

Only there were none.

At first, Ranka-san was not too concerned. After all, he knew Haruhi was a hardworking girl, and might have slept in due to a very tiresome week. It _was_ a holiday after all.

But when he trounced to his daughter's room to wake her up, he was startled to see the blinking digits on her alarm clock, the device still beeping faintly. The alarm had gone off an hour ago.

And Haruhi was nowhere to be found.

Ranka panicked. He ran around the house like the End of the World had truly arrived.

_Haruhi not in the kitchen? Haruhi not in her bed? Haruhi's alarm went off and she wasn't there to turn it off?!_

Ranka-san could only come to one conclusion: His daughter had been kidnapped!

Which of course wasn't the case.

Haruhi was simply enjoying a very early breakfast with the Host Club at a local diner. She had left a note for her father explaining everything, promising she would be home soon and for him not to worry.

But without the note, Ranka had no way of knowing that.

Still, he suspected the cause for the disappearance of his beloved daughter: That idiot Tamaki.

* * *

"Mmm!" exclaimed Tamaki, who was digging into his commoner breakfast enthusiastically. "What do you call this marvelous creation, Haruhi?"

"Flapjack," replied Mori, who was enjoying a Western breakfast just like he'd requested.

"This cake is delicious!" said a satisfied Hunny. He had said the same thing for all five of the previous cakes he had digested with what seemed like inhuman-cake-eating-ability.

(He didn't even need chopsticks.)

The twins were eating their identical meals, when an idea came to mind: yet another way to annoy Tono.

"Hey, Tamaki!" they called across the table, in an unusually friendly manner.

Tamaki shivered.

"What is it now, you conniving Hitachiins?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Milord, we were simply going to remind you..."

"Of the question you were going to ask Haruhi..."

They finished each other's sentences as usual, and watched as Tamaki's expression changed from distrust to utter gratitude.

"Haruhi! I almost forgot! I was going to tell you-" he began.

"How much he truly _adores_ you Haruhi!" cut in the twins.

Haruhi looked unfazed. "But Tamaki-senpai's always calling me his daughter. Why should this surprise me?" she wondered aloud.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." scolded the twins, wagging their fingers in front of the girl.

"Listen to this!" they announced. They were holding a tape-recorder. Tamaki began to fidget when he thought of what it was about to reiterate to Haruhi.

The Hitachiins rather loud request had gotten the attention of the whole diner, including that of Ranka-san who had just walked in the door to see his daughter sitting next to his mortal enemy.

_"I was about to ask what college Haruhi was going to, so I could-"_

_"Follow her there?" asked the twins simultaneously._

_"Yes, or otherwise-" continued Tamaki._

_"Convince her to go to Ouran University?" they chorused once again._

_"Yes, because-" began the senpai._

_"You really, truly love her, and don't know what you would do if you didn't have her in every day of your otherwise pathetic life?" chimed the duo._

_"YES! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!" Tamaki said, finally getting out a full sentence._

The tape ended.

Tamaki looked up nervously from the table he was hiding under to see all eyes staring at him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning from ear to ear. It seemed like it was impossible to stretch the smile any farther, but of course, it wasn't.

The biggest, toothiest grin was plastered upon their identical faces when Ranka came up to Tamaki and threw him halfway to Paris.

Dusting his hands off, he resumed to thank the twins, and to embrace his once-missing daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Haruhi.

"I thought you were kidnapped! So Daddy came to the rescue!" said a proud Ranka.

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"LETTER?! YOU LEFT A LETTER?!" asked an incredulous okama.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded her head. "On the dining room table."

Ranka looked like he was suffering from a major headache. "I'll see you at home, darling." He was about to walk out the door, when a very weary Tamaki came in.

"AND YOU!" he threatened. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Tamaki whimpered and backed out of the way before Ranka-san could do anymore damage.

"Poor Tamaki," said Hunny-senpai.

"Ah..." agreed Mori.

"Oh!" exclaimed Haruhi, and everyone at the table turned to stare at her. "I just realized!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori gazed at her expectantly. Waiting for a confession or rejection of some sort. To their surprise it had absolutely nothing to do with the morning's events.

"Where's Kyouya-senpai?"

**A/N: Another chapter finished! I'm sorry it seems like I'm a little Off Topic, but I just wanted to end this chapter this way: I PROMISE Haruhi's University will be revealed in the next chapter! (And the story will actually get somewhere.) **

**--; Next update should come in a couple hours, so check back then!**

**nina. :D**


	5. Silent Promises

**A/N: Oi! It's me again. I'm going to be giving you a chapter now, but I won't update until much later in the day... Also, NO ONE has voted for who Haruhi should end up in the end. I'm going to give the poll a few more chapters, and if results aren't in, I shall just have to make the tough decision myself... --; I'd like to thank everyone once again for reading!**

**As Always: Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own OHSHC! :)**

_Ootori Residence, 5:30 AM_

"KYOUYAA!" sang the Host Club. "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

They had snuck into his house before sunrise, in order to alert him of the day's plans. However, Kyouya was in no way happy to see them.

"Get...out," he said threateningly, right before plopping back onto his pillow and dozing off.

"But we're going to visit Haruhi!" said Tamaki excitedly, not getting that his presence was unwanted at the moment.

The twins snuck up behind Tamaki and blew some very loud air-horns. Tamaki jumped back, knocking over the nearest nightstand.

"UNHH..." The Shadow King stirred, and everyone in the room cowered in fear.

"He's awake! He's awake!" they cried.

Kyouya looked at them with a very, very scary face...

"He's mad! He's mad!"

"Run away! Run away!"

And run they did. All the way to the waiting car, which would take them to Haruhi's house...

* * *

"Where's Kyouya-senpai?" asked Haruhi.

The Host Club gentlemen felt an eerie chill run down their spines...they really didn't want to recount the story to Haruhi, so instead, they changed the topic.

"So about college, Haruhi..." began Tamaki.

"Ah, I'm going to Harvard," announced Haruhi quite bluntly.

"HARVARD?!" gasped the Host Club. Their jaws dropped and they felt a certain sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"B-but..." stuttered Tamaki.

"T-that's all..." uttered Hikaru and Kaoru.

"The way in America!" chorused the trio.

"Mm...yeah," said Haruhi, finishing her breakfast and getting up to pay the bill.

"Haru-chan's not staying in Japan?" Hunny asked Mori. Mori just shook his head.

"Waah!" he sobbed.

"But she'll still visit, right?"

Mori shrugged.

_She isn't going to visit!_

Knowing Haruhi, the Host Club members doubted she would spend the time and money to visit them all the way in Japan. Haruhi would rather study peacefully in a dorm room than spend unnecessary time with people who made her life somewhat troublesome.

"H-h-haruhi..." began a flustered Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

Mori came up and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder.

"Mm? Mori-senpai? What is it?"

Mori took a deep breath a said it.

"Haruhi, I like you."

* * *

Back at the Fujioka Apartment:

Ranka suddenly felt very cold.

"I sense...a disturbance."

* * *

"Eh? You mean as a friend, right, Mori-senpai?" she asked.

"No." he said, ruffling her hair and walking out of the diner. "Come on Mitskuni," he called. Hunny hugged Haru-chan goodbye and bounded out the door after his cousin.

For a moment, Haruhi was quite puzzled, but then, she shrugged it off.

_SHE DOESN'T GET IT! _

The twins and Tamaki felt uneasy. For some reason their hearts were pounding very fast.

"_Oh my God," thought Hikaru, "I really like her!"_

"_Crap," thought Kaoru, "Why does she have to leave?"_

"_J-just a d-daughter, s-she's j-just a d-daughter to m-me," repeated Tamaki, trying to convince himself of something that was obviously not true._

"_OH PUT A SOCK IN IT, MILORD!" cried the incredulous twins. _

If they were ever going to confess their feelings to Haruhi, they had to be smart about it. Another rejection would hurt too much.

"Ah," said Haruhi, "You guys coming or what?" (Deja vu, or what?)

For the second time today, it seemed like Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were lost in their own thoughts.

"_No matter what, I have to tell her!" they promised._

**A/N: I don't know if I've been doing a good job on these few chapters. -.-**; **If you have any suggestions as to how I could improve the story, please feel free to let me know. I also hope they're not getting a bit Out of Character...Mori wouldn't usually share his feelings, but he feels like now is the right time to do so, since he'll be going off to college, Haruhi's going to America, and he might never have another chance again.**

**And for all of you missing Kyouya, fear not! I shall put him in more in later chapters. :D**


	6. Bribed with Cake

**A/N: I finally got some votes for the who-haruhi-should-end-up-with-poll! A big thank you to all of those who voted so far! Right now, it's TIED BETWEEN HIKARU AND TAMAKI! _If you want to make sure your favorite wins Haruhi over in the end, _PLEASE VOTE FOR THEM ON MY PROFILE! :D Well, Kyouya's in this chapter! (Sorry for leaving him out a bit!) And Tamaki has another Plan! :) **

**Enjoy! And review when you can! :D **

**(Especially to tell me all the things that need more work!) **

"Uh, milord, can you please tell us why we're here again?" questioned the Hitachiins.

"Because," spoke Tamaki, "after high school, Haruhi's going to leave us forever!"

Tamaki had assembled all the male Hosts, (including Kyouya this time,) around a kotastu at his house. He had a gleam in his eyes and a pointer-stick in hand, ready for the usual battle-plan.

_The Ultimate-Super-Awesome-No-Fail Plan to Get Haruhi to Stay in Japan with Us Strategy!_

_A.K.A. Convince Haruhi to Go to OuranU!_

_By Suoh Tamaki._

"Why do we always have such long strategy names?" asked Kaoru.

"And why do _you _always get to make them up, Tono?" said his twin.

"Because," said Tamaki, in a very dramatic voice, "I am the King!"

Everyone at the table groaned as Tamaki pranced about the room in a kingly manner, speaking of his childhood and going on and on and on about his kind, good deeds.

The twins immediately regretted their questions. Eventually, Kyouya interrupted Tamaki's babble with a more sensible question, "What is this plan, exactly, Tamaki?"

Tamaki stopped talking, but looked a little hurt that his life story had been cut short. Finally, he answered.

"That's simple: all we have to do is convince Haruhi to stay in Japan!" he announced.

"Wow," said the twins, "the plan itself is shorter than the title..."

"How?" asked Mori. It was the first time he had spoken in the conversation. Everyone stared at him. Except Hunny, of course, who already had his own idea.

"We can bribe her with lots of cake!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki looked at their senpai somewhat nervously. Get Haruhi to give up her dream college by giving her enormous amounts of cake?!

"It is true food was the way to persuade Haruhi in the past," said Kyouya, who had been busy scribbling around in his notebook, "but college is too important to Haruhi. If she doesn't feel the need to stay here, she won't. End of story."

Tamaki and the twins seemed to fidget a bit and bite down on their nails, (which was very unbecoming, but being nervous, they had the right.)

"Confess," said Mori, still managing one-word dialogue.

"That's a good idea, Mori-senpai," agreed Kyouya, "if Haruhi does indeed fall in love with someone, it will be harder for her to leave them behind in Japan."

Looking up from his half-eaten chocolate cake, Hunny joined in the conversation. "But Haru-chan is too dense. She won't understand their confessions and probably take it as a confession of friendship-type-love!"

All of the Host members sighed at this. It was indeed true Haruhi was oblivious to guys' feelings about her. She had rejected her junior high friend, Arai, very bluntly, managing to break his heart, and probably making him feel very stupid. Only about a year later did she finally understand his feelings for her. And they still remained unrequited.

"Well," said the eldest Hitachiin, "I guess this calls for-"

"-a contest to see who wins Haruhi over!" finished Kaoru.

"WINNER GETS HARU-CHAN!" they cried, bolting out the door, probably already scheming and planning how they would make Tono look like fool, winning Haruhi for themselves.

"W-wait!" pleaded Tamaki. "That's not fair! You got a head start!"

Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya just looked on. They had more subtle plans in mind.

As to the person Haruhi was going to choose, however, was still unknown.

The cross-dressing girl never really showed any particular preference in guys. She thought of them as friends and fellow classmates, and definitely not as a possible love interest. But then, again, she was so dense she might have not even realize her feelings...

Maybe a confession from the men she spent the most time with would switch a part of her brain on. Maybe after that, she would finally come to acknowledge that she really, truly, loved one of them.

They all hoped that the one happened to be themselves.

**A/N: So she _does _like one of them! -hint- -hint- But which one is it? That will be determined by part me, part you, and part destiny! Vote for the one you think it should be on my Author's Profile! I'll see you all in CHAPTER SEVEN! :D**


	7. I'm Tired of Games

**A/N: I've checked my Reader's Traffic! It feels good to know so many of you are continuing to read my story! :D There aren't any real changes in the poll results yet, so please, if you get the chance, _vote for your favorite pairing on my profile!_**

**Ah, and sorry I haven't updated all day! -.-; yes, I'm still alive. I just got a bit caught up with reading Ouran online...for ideas, etc.**

**And, as always, please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"_Hikaru, how long have we been playing this game?"_

The question echoed in the twins' heads, reverberating and bouncing of the inner walls of their minds. It was true that they had always played the "Which one is Hikaru game?" to see if someone-anyone-could tell them apart, but no one ever did. No one except Haruhi.

But they weren't thinking about _that_ game.

The question had been asked shortly after leaving Tamaki's house.

The scene replayed itself in their heads.

* * *

"_Hikaru, how long have we been playing this game?" asked Kaoru, sitting in the limo next to his older brother._

"_Which game, Kaoru? It always seems like we're playing some sort of game." Hikaru leaned against his side of the car, looking out the tinted glass. _

_Kaoru sighed. "I'm tired of playing games," he said._

"_Huh?" said Hikaru. "Tired of games? Why now? Why do you think this now?"_

_But Kaoru didn't answer immediately, and he quickly found himself getting surprisingly heated. "After all these years, WHY NOW?!" he demanded, shaking his fists._

_The limo made a sudden lurch and they jolted forward in surprise. The driver uttered his solemn apologies and kept his eyes trained on the road the entire time-silent._

"_Because," said Kaoru, "we can't go on like this."_

"_Like what?!" seethed Hikaru. He was always the more hot-headed one, and he always found himself losing his temper. But why did this conversation upset him so much? Maybe it was because he **did** know what Kaoru was talking about. It was because-_

"_Admit it, Hikaru. We can't **both **__have her."_

_And when the vehicle had come to a stop at the front of the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru slipped out of the car and shut himself up in his room. Alone._

* * *

Hikaru was in his own room, curled up on his bed. For some reason he felt terribly broken. So many pieces were missing...he didn't know what to do anymore.

"_He's right you know," spoke a voice in his head._

"_Shut up!" ordered another. "You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_You have to stop being so childish and learn to face reality!" it battled._

"_You can't keep pretending this is all a game. You can't keep going on living life like things are toys and everything can be replaced!"_

"_I can do whatever the hell I want!" The more hot-headed, (and unfortunately the more dominant) side of Hikaru fought back._

But in the end, Hikaru couldn't help but realize his brother's words were true. They had to choose. Haruhi? Or the Host Club? Haruhi? Or their close friendship with each other?

_Was it really so selfish to want both?, wondered Hikaru._

Though the question was only asked in his head--to himself--he knew it was ridiculous. Of course it was selfish to ask for both.

It couldn't be done.

* * *

Kaoru was slumped against his nightstand. He wondered what his brother was doing now...what he was thinking. But he knew he had to let Hikaru think things out on his own.

As for his own thoughts, he didn't want Haruhi to leave. But he didn't want his twin to leave him either.

Sometimes Kaoru wondered if he was really the younger of the Hitachiin pair. He had always looked out for Hikaru, even if it was in the shadows. He truly wanted his brother to be free and accept the things outside their once-small-world. Kaoru wanted his brother--more than anything--to be happy**.**

But things changed the day Haruhi walked into their lives. She somehow made things better and harder for them at the same time.

Kaoru stood up and held his face in one hand, as if pondering his next move.

"I'll go tell him, then," he said after what seemed like a long moment, heading for the doorway.

**A/N: As you can see, I haven't given you much for your long wait! -.-; I apologize. But I think the story is going to get better. I read some manga and took a short nap and feel very refreshed! Ah, but this chapter was a bit serious...not even one real funny part... I should post 1-2 more chapters today, so look out for updates! (Unfortunately, they always take awhile to show on the main page...) Review when you can, and vote soon! The silence is somehow getting to me... **


	8. Lying Smile

**A/N: Finally, Chapter Eight! If you haven't voted yet for your favorite pairing, please do so soon! Again, sorry for a somewhat late update! I promised one yesterday, but I got a little caught up with things...and then fell asleep. -.-; Kyouya-time! :)**

**(Just so you know, I'm not a particular kyouharu fan, it's just he's fun to write about.) :D**

He had stopped to ask himself the same question several times that day.

_Why was he doing this?_

The fact that he did not know the answer to it yet had irked him continuously.

He found his thoughts drifting off more than was necessary...thinking...thinking of her. Again.

But he was still trying to convince himself that it wasn't what it seemed. It was only him being dragged into another one of Tamaki's idiotic plans.

And still, he found that everything reminded him of her: the sun shining through the impeccably clear glass windows of the classroom, the sound of footsteps as they softly reverberated through the hallways -- even the passages in his textbooks and the words of his classmates brought sudden thoughts of _her_ to mind.

"_Damn," he thought. "I'm acting just like **him**." _

It was true, too. Denying the fact that he liked her more than he should made him just as bad as Tamaki. He knew full well that his involvement in the plan was purely of his own will -- he had never participated in anything he didn't want to do...especially if it was the Idiot King's idea.

* * *

The bell he thought would never come finally resounded throughout the school, but as he picked up his books to leave, his long-time friend stopped him before he could reach the doorway.

"Kyouya, is something wrong?" Genuine concern was displayed upon Tamaki's face.

It only made Kyouya feel worse.

"It's nothing that should concern you, Tamaki," he said nonchalantly, adjusting the frames on his nose.

And then, he turned to the Host Club King with the smile he thought he'd never have to use again on his old friend.

"Besides, we all have to do our part in this, don't we?"

Turning and walking away, Kyouya was sure Tamaki hadn't fallen for it. It did concern him.

It concerned them all.

* * *

"Haruhi," he said, in his usual manner, though in truth, he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"I have something to request of you."

"Eh? What is it Kyouya-senpai?" wondered the girl.

"I'd like for you to accompany me," he answered.

"On a date."

* * *

Tamaki was worried. Kyouya had been acting strange all morning. He didn't pay rapt attention to the sensei's lectures like he usually did. In fact, hadn't really moved since class began.

Most alarming of all, when he asked Kyouya about the cause of his behavior, he simply shrugged it off and left him to wonder by himself.

And he had given Tamaki the fake smile, the one that suggested he was actually a very friendly and sociable person, one that wasn't lying to you.

Which of course, meant he was.

Wandering the hallways, Tamaki stumbled upon Haruhi and Kyouya's conversation.

"Accompany you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, to a banquet our family's business is hosting," replied the voice of Kyouya.

His 'daughter' pondered it for a moment before replying.

"Um...I'm not doing anything that day, so I guess that would be fine."

Kyouya seemed to smile for a moment, but his expression turned back to that of one that could not be read. Tamaki might have just imagined the corners of his mouth turning up slightly...

"Ah," said Haruhi suddenly, causing Kyouya to tense the slightest bit, "But I don't know what to wear...it is a formal event, no?"

Immediately, his figure relaxed somewhat as he said, "I'm sure I can arrange something."

Haruhi looked at him suspiciously, wondering if this was another way to increase her debt, but seeing he really meant it, proceeded to class.

* * *

When she was gone, Kyouya spoke.

"Tamaki, I know you're there,"

Reluctantly, he moved out of the shadows...

* * *

**A/N: Ah, a confrontation! I'm going to take another break... -.-; If you're wondering what happened to the twins, you should find out in the next chapter. (Two confrontations!?) And after that, there should be more entertaining-less serious type stuff afterwards... :D**


	9. Stepping Out of the Shadows

**A/N: I'm going to post the update on my profile here for you all to read. :)**

**Update: August 04, 2008  
I apologize for not updating over the weekend! (Really, I do!) I was too absorbed in my reading and such...and i got dragged along on TWO family reunions...really. . I don't know any of those people! So, I'm going to try to write some really long chapters. :) Oh! And THANK YOU! For all of you readers, reviewers, and voters! I almost fainted...I will work harder to meet your expectations! :D**

**And as always: Enjoy! :)**

"Hikaru."

Just his name. No rush of words, no overflowing emotion, no explanation.

Nothing except that one word.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned to face his twin, who he knew was waiting for him to meet his gaze.

Identical honey-golden eyes met and the world melted before the two -- swirling, swirling, -- nothing but them. And suddenly, they were in each other's arms, saying nothing more, but somehow understanding everything.

The world was still clouded, drowning in tears, but to them, it seemed so clear.

"Kaoru," he sobbed.

The tears washed through him like his emotions...relief, fear, grief...but overall...happiness.

* * *

They were back at school the next day, changed, unchanged. Their silent conversation had made them realize something.

They loved the same girl, but nothing was going to change their love for each other. They were brothers. Twin brothers.

"Kaoru," said Hikaru, remembering. His twin looked at him, his expression questioning.

"Thank you."

Kaoru grinned, nudging him on the shoulder as Haruhi walked past them, on her way to class.

"Don't tell me you're going all emotional on me now, Hikaru. I thought that was my job." He flashed another grin as several fangirls leaned in closer to listen to their conversation.

Hikaru feigned a few tears. "I can't help it if I'm a bit sensitive sometimes."

The girls squealed with delight when Kaoru was seen comforting his older brother.

"So beautiful! An exciting change in roles!"

* * *

"Tamaki, I know you're there."

Reluctantly, he moved out of the shadows, standing to face Kyouya.

"Kyouya..." began Tamaki, worry still creasing his face. "I noticed you acting strange today, you didn't give me a straight answer...I was beginning to wonder what was wrong...and then I just happened to overhear..."

He held his hand behind his neck, looking rather sheepish, like someone who had been caught in the act of spying. Then he shrugged. "If you like Haruhi...I guess I have no choice but to give you a father's blessing..."

Kyouya looked at his friend with a eyes of a skeptic. After everything that had happened, even after there was a very real possibility Haruhi would be lost to him forever, Tamaki still seemed convinced he wasn't in love with her. Still in denial.

It was very plain to everyone that he did indeed have romantic feelings for her...heck, the Idiot King was probably the one with the best chance of winning her over! Yet here he was, ignoring it all, putting it aside as feelings of a doting father...

These thoughts were enough to make Kyouya angry. Kyouya, the Shadow King, the one who worked the most to conceal his innermost feelings, to wipe away any betraying emotion from his face, who took action using his brain and not his heart...was clearly upset. His blood boiled beneath his skin, and his rage consumed everything in a red haze.

"_You idiot! How can you be so stupid?! You love her! Not as a father! Don't give me that crap again! __You love her and want her just like the rest of us! Don't do this! Stop denying it—before she's really gone!"_

Angry at Tamaki, and angry at himself, Kyouya stormed off--something he never did, still clenching his fists...still furious...still wishing that he had punched his best friend square in the face...

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned to find the Hitachiins waving her over from their table. Grinning, like always.

It wasn't that Haruhi didn't _like _the twins. She was just annoyed that they treated her like a plaything, like a possession. She was a person, wasn't she? Then why couldn't they treat her like one? All the senseless flirting and touching was getting on her nerves. She wasn't a toy.

"What now?" she sighed, wondering what the twins were up to. As usual, she guessed it couldn't be anything good.

"Well," began Hikaru, sounding a bit excited, (but trying to hide it nonetheless,) "Kaoru and I were about to ask-"

"-if you would come with us to our mother's birthday!" interjected Kaoru, who looked just as jittery, but still managed to look a bit calmer than his brother.

"Eh?" Haruhi looked at them suspiciously. "Do I have to wear one of those ridiculous outfits you guys keep trying to get me to wear?"

"Of course!" they answered simultaneously.

Haruhi wanted to say 'No,' wanted to tell them why she didn't want to go, wanted to tell them how she felt about their actions towards her, wanted to tell them how she felt...

But their faces were those that radiated such joy, such hope, it looked like they were almost glowing. For some reason, she almost felt sad, not wanting the lovely expressions to fade from their identical faces, melting off and molting into hurt, pain, rejection...

So without thinking, she blurted, "Yes, of course."

They positively beamed.

* * *

Kyouya felt like beating himself up. Why had he lost it like that in front of Tamaki? His best friend of all people?! Though he would never admit it, Tamaki had changed him. Changed him so irreversibly, and continued to mold him into something other than just Kyouya Ootori. It happened slowly, but still it happened, creeping up on him even as he felt the change himself.

And now, Kyouya Ootori had done something he had never done before. He asked a girl on a date. He fought with his friend. He had showed emotion in public, had yelled where everyone was able to hear it...he, Kyouya Ootori, so careful and composed, had lost it.

What would his father say?

Surprisingly, he didn't care. He didn't care what his father thought. It felt strange not feeling tied down, hindered by all the rules and guidelines he had set up for himself. The wall he had slowly and steadily built up was quickly crashing down.

For once in his life, Kyouya felt free.

Like he had finally seen the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. A tunnel that had been his world, a tunnel he thought would _always_ be his world.

A tunnel he was going to escape.

* * *

Shocked.

If there was one word that could describe everything Tamaki was feeling right now, it would be shocked.

Other words came to mind: Frazzled. Dumbfounded. Speechless.

And Utterly Stupid.

Everything Kyouya had said was true. Every single word. He loved her. Loved her very, very much. But he didn't want it...he didn't want it to tear them all apart.

It seemed like it was going to, anyways.

His role as father was no more. Being the father was just a lame excuse for wanting to be close to the girl he loved--without the consequence of having to admit his true feelings, without having to fight with the friends he cared for so much...his makeshift family.

A family that was only pretend.

Not real.

Imaginary.

Sighing, Tamaki took one step forward.

It was time to stop hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to **

**xOctaviax  
Princess-Christina-Ark  
binii-binii  
HTApprovedChick  
BlackCat 2468**

**for their uplifting reviews, and especially xOctaviax for her writing-advice. :)**

**And also those wonderful readers from:**

**the USA  
the UK  
Canada  
the Netherlands  
Australia  
Italy  
Taiwan  
Germany  
Sweden  
the Philippines  
Greece  
Brazil**

**And again, everyone who voted! The poll will close in two more chapters! So, vote now if you didn't yet! :D**

**Next Chapter: before or at 12 PM Central Standard Time (GMT-06:00)**


	10. A Long Road

**A/N: And so, Chapter Ten! Ah, so frustrating...even with more people voting, it's always tied: Tamaki and Hikaru... **

**-.-; Oh well. Here's a chapter for those of you wondering where Mori/Hunny disappeared of to...**

**You might be a bit disappointed in this chapter...it's extremely short, and I don't think it gets you anywhere... :(**

**Enjoy! **

Mori had been spending the first few weeks of College wondering about Haruhi.

Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi.

Hunny had noticed his preoccupation, but decided not to mention it. He had other things on his mind as well.

Life away from Ouran seemed almost unbearably dull. It wasn't very long before the two missed the wild and crazy adventures of the Host Club and their companions--even Tamaki. Hunny was mostly upset because college meant he really couldn't be the cute-bunny-and-cake-loving-loli shota-character anymore. He had to be a serious-dedicated-mature-adult-like-student who had priorities and goals and plans to succeed in life.

They just couldn't take it anymore--the boring lectures the professors gave, the unfriendly stares of the upperclassmen, and the seemingly empty corridors. Empty of their friends.

"Mori," said Hunny, as they were riding home one day. "You're thinking about Haru-chan, aren't you?"

Mori turned abruptly to his small companion, with a hint of embarrassment on his face. His cousin knew him far too well. He nodded slowly.

College for Mori was like High School had been before the Host Club. It was bearable, but somehow unbearable. There just wasn't really anything to look forward to. Like life was just one long road that kept getting longer and longer. Mori's reason for thinking of Haruhi so much was that he couldn't help but wonder if _she_ was going to feel the same way when she went off to college in a different country. Would she miss them? Would she think of them? Or would she find others--replacements--that would fill the void that would be left with the Host Club long gone.

Mori was sure she wouldn't.

Because he knew that Haruhi was just fine being on her own. She didn't really need anybody to look out for her--that was just something she did on her own. Something she was completely used to. And Mori couldn't help but wonder if she preferred it that way. Not needing anybody. Being alone.

"Well, then," said Hunny, retrieving him from his thoughts, "I think we should pay her another visit then." Mori turned to look at his longtime friend. There was a gleam in his eye that he hadn't noticed before. Hunny was up to something.

* * *

"Jeez," breathed a very flustered Haruhi. "You didn't have to _kidnap_ me, _lock_ me in a room, and get two maids to _wrestle_ me into _this._" She gestured to the pink gown she was wearing. It hugged her in all the right places and was cut a little above the knee to make her appear slightly taller.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." chided the Hitachiins.

"Of course we did," said Hikaru.

His twin continued. "Otherwise you wouldn't have worn it."

Haruhi sighed. She pinched herself on her arm to make sure this wasn't some sort of nightmare. It wasn't. She was wide-awake. She pinched herself again. _That_ was for agreeing to go to this outrageous party.

Everything was set for the occasion. Streamers, and a ridiculous amount of balloons crowded the mansion. Flowers were everywhere. Guests flooded house.

It was absurd to see how many people were invited. Haruhi lost count of the number of people that were entering through the large oak doors.

Then she saw the food. Rows and rows of tables piled with food. Rich, expensive looking food. And still, enticing aromas continued to drift from the kitchen. Too much extravagance.

"Rich bastards," muttered Haruhi.

**A/N: I guess I'll just end it here for now...I know I said 12, but right now its 12:12...I gotta do some research...look for the next on near 5-6 PM (GMT -06:00 Central Time (USA & Canada))**

**And now it seems like everyone has a (real) plan except for Tamaki. As usual...**

**I have to go grab some real food...I've been living on Confetti Crème RITZ Bits and Vitamin water... -.-;**


End file.
